Mirror Image
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: It was like looking at himself, just in another body


**Mirror Image **

It was like looking at himself, just in another body

* * *

I only own Nikita and Katherine. And if you want an explanation, PM me.

Thanx.

* * *

Dean Winchester found it strange how he was looking another version of himself. The girl walking in front of him looked no older than twenty four years old. Her bronze colored skin reflected that she was of mixed heritage, and from what she had told him she was Scot-Irish on her mother's side and African American-Welsh on her dad's side. But the one of the things they had in common were the eyes.

Evergreen eyes that bore all emotions only when they really felt troubled. He watched as she loaded the gun in her hands. Her small hands. Now he could really look at her. She was lithe, but small. Years of training and killing had toned up her body, making her dangerous as well. She was impulsive when she wanted to be. But the cold look of a killer had frosted over the feminine woman she was supposed look like. She was dressed in black, saying it was easier that way, when she burned a hunter's body she was already in mourning attire. She even cracked a smile when she said it.

But Dean noticed that beneath all of the ice queen exterior was a mother. A young and frightened mother, who wanted to keep her son and lover from this world. She had left them behind to fulfill her own homicide/suicide mission. She was going to kill the shell of her sister. Dean wasn't sure he could do that. He wasn't sure he would take away his brother's life. Sam would always be his family, no matter how soulless he was now. But she didn't seem to care. He could still hear her words.

_"That isn't my Kathy. You heard what she said, it was the vampire who ate my Kathy. And I'm gonna kill that blood sucking bitch, even if she does have my baby sister's face, voice and laugh. It does not have her soul."_

A year ago, when he had visited some fucked up future where his younger brother was the Devil, he would have said the same thing. But right now, his mirror image wasn't seeing the picture.

"She's your sister," he tells her as they walk out the door. He knows he's repeating Sam's words, but he doesn't care.

"Not anymore," she replies. But Dean sees it, a crack in her mask. A single tear in her hand clasps the necklace around her neck. "She isn't my sister. Just some a shell."

"Keep telling yourself that," He exclaims. She stops, her fist clenching before she whips around, her fist connecting with his jaw. She had a good punch, it set him to the ground and made his lip bleed. Looking up, Dean finally say his reflection in the mirror.

She looked like she had actually gone to hell, like she had tormented everything he had. Sure, both lost their parents, got bosses around by some grumpy angel from time to time, and had sibling issues, but right now, he could see himself-not Nikita.

"When she's dead," it came out soft but he hear her speak nonetheless, "Maybe the pain will go away. Maybe the ache will go away." With that she turned on her heel.

Nikki clutched the necklace around her neck. She shut her eyes, remembering the sixteen year old girl who had been sitting in a hallway, blasting a guitar solo to some band she still didn't know, her brown eyes almost dead, but still holding light in them. She remembers holding that sixteen year old, she remembers promising to protect that sixteen year old. She remembers a eighteen year getting into trouble for attacking a student with a butterfly knife. She remembers that eighteen year old scorning her like a mother would their child, every time she came home battered and bruised. She remembered seeing that eighteen year old fall in love with a boy she had sworn to hate for never telling her that he was like them (still a stupid reason in her mind's eye). She remembered the tears said eighteen year old split while injecting said love interest with vampire blood as he laid dying.

She remembered the red-eyed beast that had looked her with blood stained lips, fangs bare but with her sister's forever eighteen year old face. She remembered the beast holding her sleeping two year old son, telling him that she couldn't wait for him to grow up. She remembered the girl standing on the other side of a closed mahogany door, she could imagine the dark curls that framed her face, the smirk on her face as she spoke the words that still lingered in her mind.

_"Kathy isn't coming back. The vampire ate her up. Only Katherine is here."_

Nikki shot once last glance at Dean. She had thought her mirror image would understand. Siblings promise to watch out for each other. That also meant taking their lives when they became what was needed to be hunted.

Cocking the gun, the twenty-four year old hunter let Nikki take a rest. It was time for Nikita to resurface. Dean simply couldn't see. They weren't complete mirror images. He would die for Sam, go back to hell to get his soul back.

Nikita would kill her sibling without hesitation. And for the first time in two years, she wasn't going to hestiate like she had been. Katherine Winchester would die and so would Nikita.

Because Nikki and Kathy Winchester were dead. Had been for two years now.


End file.
